


Hidden Guilt

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A revise one-shot I wrote long ago, F/M, Fated Stars au, Fluff, Hint Of World Building, Riku take Akira to Destiny Island, They are trying, Valley girl and Islander Boy, a bit angst, beware of grammar mistakes, both of them are struggling with their personal issue, culture shock...sort of, take place around 358/2 days, the begining of a relationship, they are novice of how to comfort each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Riku secretly bring a newly made friend to his home world, Destiny Island. As the two of them get to watch the rising of dawn in a safe distant, it brought back memories that made Riku's guilt rise up in his heart. A dark reminder how he let this world fall into darknes. Also causing his best friends to get separated because of him.However, Riku isn't the only one who's suffering with guilt.





	Hidden Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fallowing story plot, OCs, and head canons belong to Spirit of Writing. Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and other type of media belong to their rightful owner.
> 
> Pleased support this story by reviewing, critics, kudos, and bookmark.

On the shore of a small island, there are two adolescents standing side by side. Leaning against on a bent trunk of a bizarre looking palm tree bearing with star-shaped fruit. Both them are gazing at the horizon as the morning star begin to rise. Making the darkness of night start shrink away, leaving nothing behind but a shadow.

Th morning light reveal the main islands that is across the oceans. They can actually see some homes from their distant. The boy with silver hair shifted uncomfortably for some reason. Seeing it brought back memories from his old life. Most of them are good, but some of them are bad as well. And yet, there is longing of the people he old hold dear are waiting for them to come back.

"So...this is your home, huh?" A voice spoke up.

Hearing it made him snap back to reality, and glance over to see the person he standing next. A girl around his age with brilliant brown hair, and midnight blue eyes. She is wearing simple lilacs sleeveless hoodie, gray shorts, and black sandals. Which contrast his outfit since he's wearing a black coat and boots. Clothing that aren't suited for tropical environment, but it does protect him from things that lies in shadows.

"Yeah, this is it." Riku confirmed with a nod.

"This place look really nice! I mean-I really beautiful!" Akira fumble with her words.

"Jeez, Akira." Riku started,"The way you said it was fine. There's no need for that." A small, reassuring smile appear on his face.

"I know, I know." Akira repeated. "You don't have to tell me twice. I already have my uncle, our masters, and the other to keep beating it to my head." She knocked at her own noggin to emphasize it.

The two of them just laugh by that comment she made. Since they both understand one of another blight they have to struggle with.

"That's good," He said, humorous. Then he look back at the main island again. Still look exactly the same after the world was consume and brought back from darkness."Can't believe nothing much change."

"Huh?" Akira look at him with confuse look. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing, Akira." Riku dismissed.

"Oh, okay...Sorry about that." She apologized.

"It's fine."

The two of them continue to watch scenery being unfold by the light of dawn. Seeing how the sun rise above the ocean, made the sea water sparkle like fireflies flying over it, and almost making it crystal clear. The vast sky gain a lovely shades of teal mix with pale yellow from the sunlight, too. While the morning breeze carry a sweet and salty scent from the tropical flowers also the ocean.

It somehow soothes the both of them, and melt away any stress they been holding in for a long time. Plus, the sound of native of birds singing at dawn fascinated them.

"The dawn is so different from where I live." She revealed. "It's actually amazing." Indeed, everything about this place she could never experience back at home. Especially since she come from a place that is surrounded by evergreen mountains and valley. So going to place that is so close to the sea is all brand new to her, she only seen them in traveling catalogs she read back at home.

"Yeah," Riku agree while staring at the girl with brilliant brown.

"I can't believe your parent let you and your friends come to this place all the time." Akira starting talk about the smallest island they are on right now. "I have to prove my uncle to let me explore the woods by myself. But still, I'm not huge fan crossing over deep water." She shiver in fear by the mentioned of deep water.

Riku in chuckle in amusement by her last remark. "Well, Sora's dad used to take us until we're old enough to row a boat on our own." He explain. "We used to hangouts because that aren't many places to explore. Sora and I would compete a lot like racing each other, While Kairi would cheer for us to see who get to be winner. Usually I win most of the time."

"That sound cool! I bet can totally beat one of you guys!" Akira said with spunk.

"Yeah right." Riku tease.

"Hey!" Akira was about to give him a little punch on his shoulder, but he mange to dodge it in time.

"Anyways, Sora is such a lazy guy. He would always take nap on the beach while I have to do work for him." Riku continue talking about his friends." Kairi is no better either, since she would just messed around with Sora or collecting seashells for her collection. But at the end of the day, we would always come here to watch the sunset together." He then pointed out the tree they are leaning on.

"You guys are really close." Akira commented.

"Uh-huh, I missed those days, but then..." Riku's voice grow faint at the last part.

He suddenly become quite agin. Which made her slightly worry of what happening to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Akira ask.

"I don't know." He scratch the side of his scalp. "A part of me feels like I don't deserve to be here. I always thought of this world being dull and boring. A prison that kept my friends and I. We try to leave this place together. But then, I made mistakes that put my friends and the worlds endangered!" He admitted, and slammed his fist against the

After taking some deep breaths, he realized what he done that he snapped for a brief moment. Riku look over to see his friend, standing still and looking very anxious with her arm stretched as if she try to reach him.

"I'm sorry," Riku apologized, "I didn't mean to react that way."

"No, that's okay. I get it!" Akira wave both her hands.

"Mhmm?" Riku made puzzled look at her.

"N-No, I mean..." Akira stuttered. Knowing she screw up her words again. "Comparability, you have it worse than me. I just saying-ah, forget it!" She threw the towel because she couldn't find the right words.

When she is about to walk away, Riku stop her by grabbing her hand. Causing her to freeze in place then she look at him with a nervous look. She expected something bad, but Riku didn't look offended at all by her comment.

"No, I like to hear it." Riku sounded genuine of what he say.

"I don't know." She said, wearying. Then she pull her hand out of his grasp, and begin to rub her forearm with it."Ever since I gain the ability to bring back forgotten memories. It brought back stuff that I kinda wish I forget. Gods, I'm such total brat. I was terrible to my brother's friends, even the people I used to be friends with!" Akira groan as she cover her face in shame.

"I see," Riku seems to understand her of where she going.

"Sometime I wish I can go back, and fix those mistakes. Maybe would've made me a better person than I am now." Akira pour out whatever thought came to mind. "But now, it's too late! They been gone for ten years, and I don't know what happened to them! All I can do is hope they are okay." Suddenly, she too lashed her pent up emotions.

Akira's body shakes as if she ready to break down. Her mouth is cover by her hands as if she said something terrible.

"Oh gods...I didn't mean to-" Suddenly, she stop when Riku wrap his arms around her.

"Hey, it's okay." Riku rub her back to comfort her.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I understand how you feels."

"But my problem is nothing compare to yours."

"No," He disagree, "We both have lost people we cherished. I also wish I could've been a better person than I am now."

Akira look directly at face. Seeing his sea green orbs stare back at her midnight blue eyes. For some reason, she can tell that Riku is telling that he feels the same ways like her.

"I guess you're right." She move a locked of her hair away from her eye. "Gods, this is confusing."

"I know," Riku agreed with her.

The two of them went back being silent. Still holding each other without a care in the world. They continue watch until the break of dawn turn full fledge morning. Noticing how the how dull colors become more vibrant than ever before. As if the light bringing back life from it long slumber.

Now that morning have arrive, they can see the people are coming out from their home. Ready to start off the brand new day with their daily plan for today.

"Look like we have to go now." Akira brought it up, knowing they can't stay or else they get caught by the locals.

Riku only nodded in agreement. By stretching out his arm, and his hand blanked with dark blues and purple smokes. Then in a blink of an eye, Riku conjure up a swirling dark portal close to them. Making easier for them to get off this world as soon as possible.

They walk away from the palm tree and went to the dark portal. Akira look back at the island one last time before entering it. Then Riku also look back with a sad smile at the place he used to lived, thinking back of his childhood memories he took for granted. Once he entered the corridor darkness, it was snuff out like a dark flames.

After they left island, the only signs that they were ever here are their footprints side by side on the white sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading today one-shots. Hope you readers enjoy it because this story hold a special place in my heart. I enjoy writing Riku and Akira because I have so many ideas with these two. Also giving some insight of certain headcanon that being hinted in this story. Especially how Akira would react to a new world.
> 
> Writing this story is once again difficult for me to write. Especially the part where Riku and Akira reveal their guilt around the end of the story. I'm might rewrite again, but for now, I'll let you guys decide on which part that I need to focus on fixing more.


End file.
